Entre l'amour, la haine et l'amitié
by Naomi Mustang
Summary: Hermione est jalouse. Comment Ron réagira-t-il ?


Entre l'amour, la haine et l'amitié

Personnellement, je la déteste, amicalement aussi et généralement pareil. Pourquoi je la déteste ? Qui pourrait aimer une fille qui prend des cours de divination juste pour savoir si elle aura beaucoup de rides plus tard et qui lit des livres genre « Comment séduire un homme en dix leçons ». Pff, aucune culture. Et bien voila comment est la nouvelle petite amie de Ron ! Personnellement je suis CONTRE, mais alors totalement ! Elle ne le mérite pas. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

Et c'est quoi son genre alors ? Ben je ne sais pas, peut-être une fille avec les cheveux brun ébouriffés, les yeux marron.

Quelque chose me dit que cette description te ressemble beaucoup. Mais pas du tout ... Il serait peut être temps que j'arrête de me faire influencé par Fred et George. Hermione tu délire complètement ! Je luttais donc contre la petite voix de mon esprit sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard, lorsque Ginny arriva. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et le silence s'installa pendant que je me battais contre mon esprit. Plutôt coriace la voix ! Ben qu'est ce que tu crois! Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de partir non ? Je me réjouissais intérieurement d'avoir fais partir cette stupide petite voix lorsque Ginny rompu le silence :

- ça va Hermione ?

- Hmm …

- Euh …, tu sais j'ai parlé a Ron et… il se demande pourquoi tu lui parle plus !

Rha ! Ron se demande ; Ron m'a demandé de te dire …; Qu'il m'énerve ! Il a des jambes que je sache non ? A la place de tripoter son stupide pot de peinture, qu'il vienne me le demander tout seul, comme un grand !

- Qu'il réfléchisse pour changer ! Mais non je suis bête, il est trop occupé à Bécoter cette … cette fille !

- Non ! Mione ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse ?

- Moi ? Jalouse ? Haha … N'importe quoi !

- Mione ça se voit comme si c'était marqué sur ton front, me dit-elle en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas marquer j'espère ? Dis-je en me frottant le front comme une folle.

- Oh Salut Ron ! s'écria Ginny.

- Salut, lança t-il a sa sœur. Euh ... Hermione pourquoi tu te frotte le front comme ça ? Tu n'a rien.

Et voilà ! Comment se ridiculiser en 3 secondes, génial ! Une solution ? Fuir ? Cela me semble une bonne réponse. Et ça se prétend gryffondor ! Hé la voix, on ne t'a rien demandé !

- Euh … Ou là, je vais être en retard … Euh en cour ! Répondis-je en regardant ma montre et en souriant bêtement.

Je me précipitais dans les couloirs en courant. Pourquoi avais-je fuis ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas parlé au moment où je pouvais enfin le faire ? Je marchais, longtemps. Je errais dans ces couloirs, je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je m'arrêtais à un endroit quand je vus Ron, avec bien sur sa stupide petite amie. N'en pouvant plus, je partie, une boule dans le ventre. Étais-je vraiment jalouse d'une fille comme Lavande ? Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que je marchais en réfléchissant.

Étais-je vraiment amoureuse de Ron ? Je m'assis sur le premier banc que je vu, mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute.

- Mione c'est moi !

- Par merlin ! Ron tu ma fait peur ! Dis-je encore essouffler.

–Suis-moi, me dit-il en me tirant par la main.

Je le suivais sans rien dire, la tête baissée, de peur de croisé à nouveau son regard. Non pas qu'il me fasse peur, c'est surtout la peur de lui sautait dessus comme une folle. Je rougis a la pensé de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses bras sur ma taille presque sur mes fesses. Hermione ressaisit-toi, il est à côté. Il m'attira alors derrière un meuble quand il vu deux professeurs. C'est si … tentant, mais je résiste, du moins le mieux que je pus. Il se dirigea alors, toujours en tenant fermement mon bras, vers une salle inoccupée. Dès que nous fûmes rentrés, il fit un sortilège pour verrouiller la salle. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de me demander :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, répondis-je.

-Hermoine … !

- …

- Ecoute je suis ton meilleur ami, et te voir dans cet état sans savoir la cause me met hors de moi.

- Tu prêtans que ça te met hors de toi, mais a tu réfléchis une seconde ? Et si la cause était toi Ron ! Comment réagirais-tu ?

- Tu veux dire quoi par « si la cause était toi » ?

-Pff tu vois ? Si tu passais moins de temps a bécoter cette … de lavande tu aurais déjà trouvé !

Il y eu à cet instant un moment de silence. Puis il se mit à rire :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ha ha ! Enfaite tu es jalouse de Lavande c'est ça ? Et par la même occasion tu es folle de moi c'est ça ?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avait tous avec ça ? Je ne suis PAS jalouse ! Et je ne suis pas folle de toi, Ron !

-A ouais ? Et si je fais ça ?

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et fit descendre son doigt le long de mon bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, et y firent un suçon. Je n'en pouvais plus, maintenant sa main parcourait mon corps en passant par la hanche pour remonter vers ma poitrine. Il releva sa tête vers moi, il me fit un sourire quand il vu que mes joues étaient rosie par la chaleur phénoménale qui se dégageait dans la pièce, et il entreprit de me pousser jusqu'au mur. Une fois arrivait, son sourire se transforma, il devint plus séduisant avec une petite touche de perversité. J'avais la sensation d'être envouté par ses yeux magnifiques. Il reprit les même activités que toute a l'heure, J'étais scotché sur place quand ses lèvres avancèrent vers les miennes. Je ne su quoi faire. Elles avancèrent, de plus en plus près. Ce fantasme auquel j'avais songé quelques instants plutôt était en train de devenir réalité. Mais je le repoussai, malgré son odeur irrésistiblement virile, sa main toujours en activité, et ses yeux d'un profond océan de couleur bleu grise. Je l'avais repoussé, lui. Il me regardait d'un ai interrogateur :

- Ron, tu sors avec Lavande, lui murmurais-je triste, les yeux regardant le sol.

Il eut à cet instant un petit rire discret. Il me regarda dans les yeux encore une fois, et je vu que cette fois-ci il me regardait passionnément. Il avança sa tête vers le creux de mon épaule et me murmura :

- Hermione, j'ai rompu avec Lavande. C'est toi que je veux !

A cette phrase, ma main s'est plaqué toute seule dans c'est cheveux roux. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je l'attirais plus contre moi. Cette fois je l'avais eut et je comptais bien le garder ! Il me fit plein de bisous dans le cou remontant jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'aimais ça, il le savait. Ce jour là il avait était le premier, et je su beaucoup plus tard qu'il avait été le dernier.


End file.
